Years Later
by frozendesign
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa is 32, Anna is 29. They are not related. Elsa owns a consulting firm and is very successful. However she is depressed. Eventual Elsanna. (sorry my summary sucks) XD
1. Chapter 1

Work is work.

AU Modern Day setting.

Elsa is 32 and owns a consulting firm. Anna is 29 and a freelance artist.

They are not related in this story. Eventual Elsanna.

* * *

I tap on the desk as a stare at my clock on the walk. It's 2:30 in the afternoon on a Friday. There aren't any more meetings and it's too early to go home. If I go home now, my workers will slack off and not get their paperwork done. Ok, so not all of them would run home, but on Fridays most of them need babysitting. Unless Ella doesn't mind babysitting.

I decide to surf the web to try and help time go by. I feel like a hypocrite by opening up facebook after I've told my employees if they were on the website they would have to clean the break room at the end of the day. Of course there isn't anything really exciting about the website. I go on to see what my old friends have been up to lately. Occasionally one of them have a major life event and we all get together. About two months ago my friend Ariel had a baby, and our old group of friends all went to her baby shower. It's always nice seeing everyone again.

I look over to the clock again, it's only 2:45. MY GOD time is moving slow. I decide to go walk around the office and check in on everyone. Before I get up I close the window incase anyone else comes in my office. I leave my office and close the door while looking around. Everyone seems to be working diligently. The only person I don't see at their desk is the new guy I hired last week. Maybe Ella sent him on an errand. As the boss I put on a cold exterior, I can't have any of them thinking they can get over on me. I walk around my employees for a few minutes looking over each of their shoulders. After about 5 minutes have passed Flynn still has not returned to the office.

I walk over to Ella's door to her office and knock. "Come in!" I hear the woman call out. I open the door and step into her office. "OH Boss!" She stands up startled, I guess not expecting me to be the one on the other side of the door, and starts adjusting some papers on her desk and putting away the few pens that are on her desk. Her office is spotless, I don't know why she feels the need to clean the imaginary mess whenever I come in here. "You know you don't have to knock on my door." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Ella, although I may be your boss, and this is my firm, I don't want to interrupt anything. Especially if you were to be in a meeting or on the phone with a client." She basically my second in command. If I am not here for any reason, she is responsible for the firm. She is also, the only one in the firm that I don't have to put my boss face on for. We went to college together and she graduated the year after I did. I asked her to join my firm about a month before she graduated, and the firm just started really taking off. "I actually came in to ask you where Flynn was."

"Oh yeah, I asked him to go a pick up my dry cleaning down the street." She sits back down in her chair. She looks down and fiddles with a pen. "Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not upset. We discussed sending him on meaningless jobs to see if he would have what it takes to handle our clients when they ask us to do ridiculous things for them." I sit down in one of the chairs positioned in front of her desk. "I just thought he might have been on the phone again."

"After you made him clean the bathroom for that, I don't think he'll ever take a personal call on work time again. Although Gerda appreciated the help" Ella lets out a small laugh about the situation.

I relax in the chair and lean my head on my hand now. "It's not that I mind anyone taking a personal call during hours, but if the call lasts more than 10 minutes and it's not an emergency, it can be saved for later."

"I know, I know," the woman responds and leans back in her chair, finally relaxing around me. I don't understand why she gets so nervous around me. Like I said, I know I'm technically her boss, but she doesn't have to be so cautious around me.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" I'm now staring out the window of her office and lazily turn my attention over to her.

"Are you bored?" Startled by the question I straighten up in my chair and give her my full attention. She fidgets with her pen again. "I just mean, you hardly ever spend your time in my office, and here you are staring off into space."

"Oh." I relax back into the chair. "I didn't realize that I had. I'm sorry Ella, I'll leave you alone to do your work." I stand up from the chair and head to the door.

"Elsa, If you want to just go home now you can. I'll handle all the end of the week paperwork, and make sure everyone else gets their paperwork done as well."

I turn around to face the woman. "If you don't mind I really would love to go home. Normally I have a few last minute meetings at the end of the week, and all I've done today is finish my paperwork. I'm honestly surprised by it."

"Go home Elsa, I have everything under control."

"Okay, Okay. As long as you are fine with it, I'll be on my way. I'll see you on Monday." I wave to her as I leave her office and close the door.

Before I get back to my office I see Flynn coming through the front doors with a clothing bag in his arms. I glare over to him and see him slightly shiver as he walks quickly over to Ella's office and knocks. I relax my gaze on him and walk into my office. At my desk I clean up the few papers around and wipe down the top of my desk. Not that I am a neat freak like Ella, I just like to make sure when I come in next week that it is welcoming. I go gather my things from the closet and put my jacket on. I go back to my desk to turn off the computer. One last look around my office to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. Nope. I pick up my purse and leave.

* * *

I get home around 4:30. Usually I'm not home until about 6:30. I lock the door to my apartment and kick my shoes off at the front door. I hang up my jacket in the closet and head straight for my bedroom to change. First I throw my bag on the floor and collapse in my bed. Ahh...I love coming home to my bed after work.

Although I would really like to just strip naked and go to sleep now, I force myself up and go grab a towel to shower. I've already started taking off my cloths when I lean into the shower to turn the water on. I get the temperature just right before taking off the rest of my clothing and discarding it on the bathroom floor. I take out my braided hair and grab my brush to detangle it before stepping into the shower.

I step right under the water letting the heat run through my body. The water feels so good running down my back. After standing there for a few minutes I finally grab the shampoo and start messaging my scalp. This is probably my favorite part of the day. I can't wash my hair in the morning because it's too long and would take way too long to dry and make me late for work. After conditioning my hair and rinsing it out, I grab my body wash. I love the way it smells like strawberries, it reminds me of summer. Opening the bottle and smell the soap and sigh, I can't wait for summer to get here. It's March now, and sure it's starting to get warm out, but I feel like this winter has dragged on forever. I quickly wash up and stand in the shower a few minutes longer, just enjoying the warm water on my skin. Finally I pull myself away and turn off the shower.

I grab my towel and start drying off. I wrap the towel around my body and pick up my cloths that I thew on the floor to put in the hamper. In my bedroom I go to my closet to pick out cloths for the night. A few friends and I are going to a bar we meet up at one Friday every month. It's just a way for us to keep in touch. Some months I see these friends every weekend, other times, this Friday is the only time I see them.

I grab a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse. And get dressed and go back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair and put it up. When I am done my hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail with my bangs done to look windblown. This is personally my favorite style, I think I look very seductive. Not that I have anyone to use it on. I sigh and go to the kitchen

I look over at the clock and see that it's only 5:40. I have about an hour and a half before I have to leave to meet with my friends, so I'll order Chinese for dinner.

* * *

"Tiana! Yes I'm down the street! I promise!" I laugh a the girl on the other end of the phone. She is always rushing me. We said we would meet up at 8, but everyone is always there by 7:30 anyway. Opening the doors to Oaken's Pub I look over to our usual spot, and all the girls are there.

"ELSA! OVER HERE!" Merida shouts from the table and waves her hand up in the air. I roll my eyes and laugh at the woman and wave to let them know I see them. Jane and Belle are also here.

"Hello everyone!" I sit down next to Tiana. "How's everyone doing?"

"Great! Now that you are here I can share my wonderful news!" Tiana's eye's light up as she starts to talk. I guess this would be why she called me this time instead of texting me. "I'm opening up my own restaurant next month! It's called "Tiana's Palace."" The girl has the biggest smile plastered across her face, and everyone is congratulating her.

"Oaken! Can we get a round of drinks over here!? WE HAVE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE!" Merida shouts to the owner. It's a good thing we are pretty much regular's here.

After we talk for awhile, I see Kristoff heading up on stage. He plays here every other Friday with his friend Sven. It must be about 9 now. My friends and I haven't stopped talking and laughing since I got here. So much has happened in the past month for everyone. I'm always right in the middle of it, but tonight I can't help but feel lost. Although I'm keeping up with the conversation, laughing and joking around, somehow I feel distant. Maybe I'm just having an off day, I was spacing out at work earlier. I try to shrug off the feeling, but I can't seem to shake it.

"Hey girls, I'll be right back," I get up from the table to head to the bathroom. Jane nods in acknowledgment. In the bathroom I go over to the sink and grab a paper towel and wet it with cold water before patting it on my cheeks. Throwing the towel away I stretch my hands over my head, maybe I'm just tired. I check myself once over before heading back to my friends.

"Okay everyone, I know it's early, but I have to head to bed early tonight. I have a plane to catch at 6 for South America." Jane is an archeologist, we met in a math class in college. "I really wish I could stay longer, I miss you all." The woman gets up to gather her things and leave.

"Bye Jane!" Everyone says in unison. If we hadn't all know each other for the past 10 years, it might've been weird.

Once Jane leaves, the rest of us still stay at the bar relaxing and enjoying the music Kristoff and Sven are playing. It's only been about half an hour since Jane left, but I still can't shake this weird feeling that I have.

"Girls, I think I'm calling it a night. I don't feel too well." I announce to the other women.

"Aww Elsa! We don't want you to leave! If you leave, that means the rest of us will end up leaving soon after!" Tiana states, as if I was the life of this party.

"C'mon Tiana, Don't let my sad state stop you from celebrating. I know the three of you can all handle your liquor and it's only 10 o'clock." I feel bad that I might be putting a stop to the celebration for Tiana. "How about I make it up to you another day?"

"No no, Elsa. You've already helped me out as it is. If you didn't help me with prioritizing I might not have this restaurant." It's true, I did give her free consultation meetings with me. But hell, we've been friends for so long, I didn't even think anything of it. We all know she's one of the best cooks around, she should have her own place. Tiana gets up to give me a hug, then Belle and Merida also join in the hug.

"Alright now girls...too tight." The three of them let go and start laughing. "Goodnight you guys. I love you all." I wave to the women and head home.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading the first chapter in this story. This story will eventually lead up to Elsanna. In the story they are not related. I'll be updating this story once a week, trying to update every Wednesday. But please be patient with me if I update a day late. I have a job that sometimes gets demanding.


	2. Living for the Weekend

Living for the weekend?

AU Modern Day setting.

* * *

I roll over in my bed and can see the hint of daylight coming through my curtains. It can't be morning already. I groan and search for my clock on the dresser. It reads 5:30am. Too early. I need to invest in some light canceling curtains for the weekend. I want to sleep until noon at least! I roll over sticking my head under my pillow and try to go back to sleep.

I feel my phone vibrate on the bed. Didn't I just fall asleep? With my eyes still closed I feel around the bed searching for my phone. Found it. Picking with one eye I look at my phone to see that I have a notification on Instagram. I need to change my notification settings to not wake me up. I drop my phone over the side of the bed in hopes that it doesn't break, but mainly in an effort to prevent it from waking me up again.

_RingRiiinnngg...RingRiiinnngg..._

uuuuhhh...I pull the covers over my head hoping i just imagined that.

_RingRiiinnngg...RingRiiinnngg..._

I cry on the inside "Why does whatever god is up there want me awake right now!?" I pull myself over to the side of the bed to reach for my phone on the floor.

_RingRiiinnngg...RingRiiinnngg..._

"Yes yes...hold on.." I really wish it would stop ringing, it's starting to give me a headache. I grab my phone and look at the caller ID. It's Olaf.

_RingRiiinnngg...RingRiiinnngg..._

"OMG!" I hit the answer button on the screen to shut up the ringing. "Hello?" I try not to sound annoyed, but it is the morning and I want to sleep.

"HEY ELSA!" the man guy on the phone yells. I wince and pull the phone away from my head. "Are you ready for today!?"

"What about today?" my eyes are now closed again. I can feel myself falling back asleep.

"You are suppose to come with me to look at apartments today." He says in his most cheerful voice that is really getting on my nerves right now.

Something in my mind wakes me up and reminds me of what I agreed to. "I'm sorry Olaf, I forgot. What time is it anyway?"

"It's 9 in the morning, silly." I can still hear the happiness in his voice, so I'm sure he doesn't mind that I forgot. "I'll be at your place in about 10 minutes."

Oh crap. "Ok. That gives me enough time to wake up, but if you don't mind waiting around while I get ready, that's fine."

"No problemo! I'm actually outside your place now...heh.." Of course he is. I push myself out of bed and head for the door to let him in. Oops..Let me put on some shorts first. I like to sleep without pants on.

"Hey Elsa!" The man put his arms out and takes me into a big hug. "Hello Olaf." I try to push away from him, but he ends up picking me up in his hug and walking inside still holding me.

"Ok, let go now." He gives me once last squeeze before releasing me. "I'll go get ready. You know where the kitchen is." I really wasn't awake enough yet for one of his hugs. I know he means well, but geez.

When I come back into the living room I hear Olaf still in the kitchen. "Hey Elsa!" In the kitchen he places a plate of food on the table for me. "I made you breakfast. Thanks again for going with me today." I smile at the small gesture and start eating.

"So how many places are we seeing today?" I ask him. He starts washing the dishes. At least he cleans up after himself.

"Well I have 2 scheduled places to visit, and there are 2 open houses that I want to go to. For the first one we have to be there by 10:30."

"Oh. Sorry Olaf." I start to shove the rest of the food in my mouth in an attempt to hurry up.

"Don't worry, it's actually only a few blocks from here. So we have time."

I squint my eyes at him, "What? You don't trust me to get up on time?" I swallow the last of my food.

"Elsa, your ideal weekend has always been to sleep in until noon."

"Fine. You are right about that." I hand him my plate and go grab a drink from the fridge. "Why weren't our parents coming with you again?"

"They said I'm old enough to do it by myself." He shrugs. I guess it doesn't bother him, but considering he is their son and the younger of us I thought for sure they would want to baby him about this just like everything else. Not that I mind spending time with my brother.

"Well Olaf, you're 24 now. You could've left home earlier. They probably are tired of seeing you all the time." I joke around with him .

"Hey! I was never a bad kid!"

"No, just a little bit clingy." I laugh at him as he flicks water at me.

"Don't make me come over there and hug you with wet hands!" Still laughing I run out of the room.

"When you're done in there we can leave!" I shout to him.

* * *

Olaf orders a burger, and I order a salad. "Man I dont know which one I like best!"

"Olaf, you don't have to pick it out today. You don't even have to pick from those!"

"I'm just so excited to have my own place! The first place had such a big bedroom with a great view over the city. And the last one had 3 bedrooms! Sure the 2 were smaller than normal bedrooms I guess, but I can use them as a study or whatever I want!"

"I know you're excited. But you don't want to rush into it and regret it later. When we get back to my place we can make a list of pros and cons of each place."

"See Elsa! This is why I wanted you to come with me! You always have a good head on your shoulders to make wise decisions. I guess that's why you're so good at what you do!" My brother lets out a laugh at his comment.

I know he was trying to compliment me, but like I felt yesterday, something feels off about me and I can't figure it out. Work isn't helping me either.

Our waiter brings our food to the table interrupting our conversation and my thoughts. Which I don't mind right now. My thoughts are depressing me.

"I'm sooo hungry!" Olaf grabs his burger and starts eating before I even pick up my fork. I can't help but laugh and smile at his enthusiasm. He always brightens my day with his happy antics.

* * *

The siblings were now sitting on Elsa's couch in her living room. Olaf was looking through one of the pamphlets from the appartments. Elsa was writing on a piece of paper.

"Alright. That's the last thing." Elsa gathers the papers together. "So Olaf, after making these lists, which one do you think best suites you? And don't forget, if they don't have everything you're looking for, we can alway look at more places next weekend." Elsa hands over the lists to her brother.

Olaf sighs and leaned back on the couch. "I don't know. Looking at each place was exciting, and I could imagine myself in each, except that studio style place. Now going through these lists, it's kind of overwhelming." The man puts his hands over his face in an act of defeat. "Maybe I should just give myself time to think about it."

"There's no need to rush. If our parents haven't kicked you out on the street yet, I'm sure they aren't going to do it anytime soon." Elsa laughed a bit to try and ease Olaf's mood. Olaf let out a sigh, then an uncomfortable silence settled around them.

Olaf looked at her older sister out of the corner of his eyes, "So...how have you been lately?" He treaded lightly hoping to ease his way into the question he really wanted to ask.

"I've been fine," was the response. Elsa knew he was also checking up on her, "Don't you have to get going, it's getting late." She offered for him to leave, trying to get him out of her home before he asked the question she knew he would lead up to.

"No, I'm fine. It's Sunday tomorrow I can sleep in if I feel like it." He nudged her with his elbow, "You aren't gonna get rid of me that easily. Good try though." He let out a small laugh.

Seeing that there was no other way around it, she decided to move things along. "So go on with it, ask what you really want to ask." Elsa would rather get it over with so he could just leave her alone for the night.

Olaf waved his hands infront of him, "No, no, Elsa, I wasn't tryin" She glared at him and he shut his mouth closed quickly. Whenever she stared him in the eyes like that it made him confess whatever it was she wanted to know. He dropped his hands to his lap. "You caught me, ok..." He hung his head down in shame. "I just want to know if you are alright. Mom said you went out with your friends last night, and you haven't done it in awhile."

Elsa relaxed a bit, "Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to check up on me." Really she wasn't fine, but she didn't want to worry her family.

Olaf's voice raised slightly with worry obvious, "You've just been very depressed lately and you wont talk to anyone! Our parents are worried about you!" He searched Elsa's face for some kind of reaction. She gave nothing away, if she was upset or angry.

"You can tell our parents that I am fine. I just am overwhelmed with work right now. They know we are expanding." She glanced over to Olaf to see if that answer was sufficient enough.

His voice softened, "Elsa, it's different from that. You know it is." He placed a hang over hers. "We just care for you, and want you to be happy." He let out a sigh. "I know you aren't going to confine in me about what's really troubling you. Do you still talk to Tiana?"

"Not much lately. She's got her restaurant opening soon." She hated that her brother could tell that she was lying about work being the answer. "Can you just tell our parents it's work related. I'd rather not have them here tomorrow. Or any time soon. You know how over bearing they can get." She tried reasoning with him.

Olaf crossed his arms and was now glaring at her. "Fine, I'll tell them you have just been busy with work. But only because you helped me today!" He stood up and gathered his older sister in a hug. "And I know that you don't want Mom and Dad here babying you."

She hugged her younger brother back, "Thanks, now let me go." She half smiled, "I also don't need you crushing me." He released her and let out a laugh.

* * *

Olaf left about an hour ago, and I was just getting out of the shower. After the long day today, I'm so happy to be getting ready for bed. I know my brother means well, but I don't want to talk about my depression with him. I'm allowed to be sad once in awhile right? Although if you ask any of my friends they'd say I had nothing to be sad about. Yeah, my business is doing well, I am successful. I have my own place. And one thing they'd point out is that I had no debt, while a few of them were still paying off college loans. They would even say that I should be happy that I am no longer with Jack. It's been 2 months, I really don't miss him.

I guess I'm just bored right now. Everything is the same, day in and day out. I need something different. Maybe I'll talk to Ella about me going on vacation sometime soon.

* * *

A/n: Thank you to those that read the last chapter, and thank you to those that have favorited/followed this story.

Last week I said I would update on wed. But im off today and finished the chapter, so here it is, early. Hope you have enjoyed it! Thanks again!


	3. Down Under

Frozen - Years later 3

Down Under

AU Modern day setting.

"Hey Kristoff! How have you been?" I normally talk to my best friend once a week, but this past month has been kind of hectic for me. Currently I'm in Australia, pretty much backpacking through the outback. Talking on the phone with him and my parents helps me keep my head on straight.

"I've been good Anna. How's your adventures going? It's been awhile since we last talked."

"Oh I'm having a blast! Yesterday I went out with some locals to a spot where the kangaroos hang out. I got a lot of pictures! And today is really just a chill out day. I mean later my one friend I met here is taking me to a great restaurant."

"Thanks great to hear Anna. I'm so happy you are having fun."

"AND! Tomorrow we will be traveling to Sydney and I'll be staying there for awhile." Even though I miss home, traveling around in Australia is just so exciting! Sure I've traveling all around the U.S. But this trip is all about me seeing new places so I can have inspiration for my art work. "But anyway Kristoff, How's your art going?"

"Eh, it's good. Not as exciting as your stuff is." Kristoff is mainly a sculpture artist. He's favorite thing to work with is ice. I have no idea why. It's got to be so cold on your hands to work with. "I've done two commissions for the local art gallery. Apparently they are have an exhibit next month featuring wild animals. So the one is based off of a reindeer, and the other is a bear. They are placing one in the front of the building, and the other is going inside the building in the center of the main hall where you buy your tickets."

"That's great Kristoff!" I hear Sven yell something in the background and can't quite make it out. "Is that Sven?"

"Yeah it is. He said "Hi" and wants you to bring him home a sovnienier." Kristoff laughs at his friend. "And he also misses you." I can hear it in Kristoff's voice that there is a blush now apparent on his face.

"Alright, tell him I'll see what I can do, and I miss the both of you." I do miss them both, but I know Kristoff misses me in a different way. "But I have to go now, so I'll talk you soon. BYE!" - click

Placing the phone down on my dresser I sigh and lay down in my bed. It's been almost a year since me and Kristoff broke up. I know he isn't over it yet and I feel terrible about it. We were friends before we started dating. We've actually known each other since high school. We ended up going to the same college. A couple years after we graduated we started going out. So we were together for almost 2 and a half years.

When we broke up we didn't talk for 3 months. Not that it was one sided, we knew it wasn't working out with us. I called him one day to see if we could hang out and talk. Afterwards we decided to try and work through this and be friends again.

Then six months ago I was offered a grant to go travel and visit any place around the world for help in researching and getting inspiration for my art work. The only condition is that at the end of a year I am to produce at least 15 works of art the person providing the money for my expenses gets to choose 10 of. I had to jump at the chance to go where ever I felt like. How often are you handed money like that? For the first week I called Kristoff and my parents ever day. After that I called my parents ever other day, and Kristoff once a week. About a month into my travels he told me he missed me and wanted to try seeing each other again. I told him I couldn't jeopardize our friendship like that again, and I thought he understood that we would never go out again after our last talk about the subject.

* * *

All my stuff is packed away in the overhead compartment of the sleeper car. I can't seem to get quite comfortable in this bed though. We've been on this train for about an hour now and I figured I should try to sleep most of the way. Although it's almost a 2 day trip. At least I have Rapunzel with me. But she's already asleep. I convinced my employer to sponsor her to come out here with me. She's been with my for 3 weeks now and I'm just happy that I have a familiar face around. It was getting lonely. And Rapunzel is a great artist too. She has 3 months out here with me and has to produce 5 works for our employer.

Before Rapunzel come here my work started to suffer. Even though I am in this beautiful country with so many beautiful landscapes, my art started to turn dark. She got here in time to pull me out of my rut before it got to serious. I hear a snore coming from above me. Yup, she's sleeping. I guess I'll go walk around the train to see get something to eat.

* * *

I walk back into the room and close the door as quietly as I can. "Hey Anna!" I slam the door closed the rest of the way startled by Rapunzel.

"I thought you were asleep!" I bring my hand up to my chest trying to calm down my now racing heart.

She peaks her head over the side of the bed and lets her hair hang over the edge, "I'm sorry Anna! I didn't mean to scare you." She gives a sad little pout face to go with her apology.

My heart rate returns to normal and I place the tray of food on the table. "It's fine Rapunzel. Did you have a nice nap?" I look up to her on the bed and offer one of the apples I got from the food car.

She nods and takes a bite of the apple. "Thanks!" I start eating my apple as well.

"I feel like this train ride is going to very boring."

"We could always play some kind of game. Like Pictionary or something!"

* * *

"No! That does not look like a rhino! It looks like a unicorn!" I grab a pen and go over to the paper. "If it was suppose to be a rhino it should be fat." I start to draw a bigger belly on the drawing.

"HEY! Why can't it be a rhino on a diet?" Rapunzel crosses her arms.

"Why does he have a mane then?" I point to the hair on the back of it's neck, "And why is it's neck so long?" I start to laugh at the drawing and my friend. She gives me the evil eye. "Aww, c'mon Rapunzel!" I put my pen down and go over to assault her sides. She immediately starts laughing uncontrollably.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Rapunzel's arms are wailing around and trying to stop me from tickling her. "Ok! You win!" She manages to huff out between her laughing and trying to breath.

I let my friend sit up and catch her breath. "You just are being a sore loser. You know it was a unicorn."

* * *

The two of us return to our car after dinner. "Anna I'm going to call my boyfriend. You don't mind do you?"

"OH, no not at all. Do you want me to give you some privacy? I can go walk through the train."

Rapunzel climbs up to the top bed, "No it's ok, I'm just calling him to say hi and ask how his new job is. We aren't going to be saying anything dirty! You don't have to worry." She offers a sly grin towards me.

"I didn't mean it like that!" My face starts to flush. "I just know it's..it's nice to talk in private sometimes." I stutter over my words. I sit on my bed to hide my now red face from my friend and prevent farther embarrassment. I hear her dial her phone and can slightly hear the phone ringing. I decide to grab one of my books from my bag to distract myself from her conversation.

"Hey Flynn!" Rapunzel says happily. She is silent for a few seconds. "I've been great! I really love it out here. But how's your new job? You've been there for a week now, right?"

She is silent again. I am really trying to not eavesdrop on her, but I'm only right below her. And she told me not to leave. Next time I'm leaving. I feel so rude for being in here. I wouldn't want to talk to Kristoff while she was listening. Although that's mainly because she would probably tease me to no end, and ask so many questions.

"That's great Flynn. I'm so happy for you. I'm sure Elsa will warm up to you." Did she just say Elsa? "Ella sent you to pick up her dry cleaning?" Rapunzel was now laughing at her boyfriend. "You are the newest person there. I suppose that is somewhat expected." She was still laughing.

I'm pretty sure Rapunzel just said Elsa. Does he work for her? It can't be the same Elsa, right?

"Ok. I love you too. I'm sure this week will go better. Hang in there!" I hear her hang up the phone and roll over in her bed. We are both quiet now. I want to ask her about it, but then it would be too obvious that I was eavesdropping. That would be awkward. And I haven't spoken to Elsa in almost 7 or 8 years. I have no idea what she is up to, or what she ended up doing with her life. I don't even know what Rapunzel's boyfriend does, so I can't even say that they do the same type of work.

"Anna?" I hear my name called by I'm not sure if I should answer. "Anna?" Rapunzel's voice gets a little louder. "What are you doing?" She hangs her head over the side of her bed, "Are you busy?" I look up to my friend.

"Not really, I'm just reading." I hope she doesn't realize I was listening to her conversation. I put my book down on the bedside table and sit up. "How's Flynn?" I ask, trying to show interest like I don't already know the answer.

"He's good." She jumps down from her bed and crawls over to sit next to me on mine. "His new boss is being hard on him. She made him clean the bathroom because he took a call on work time." Rapunzel started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well. That's an odd punishment.

"She sounds harsh. You think he's going to stay at the job? I don't think I could if my boss made me clean the bathrooms at work. Eww." I shudder thinking about cleaning a bathroom that more than just my own family uses.

"I think he will stay. They are probably just testing him. Trying to find out if he's tough enough." She makes a fist to try and prove her point.

I bite my bottom lip wondering if I should ask or not. "What kind of job does he have anyway?" I can guess an office job, because his boss is making him run errands and do unusual things.

She tilts her head to the side and looks up, showing that she is thinking. "Well I guess right now he's an errand boy." She laughs at the statement. "But the office is a financial consulting firm."

"Oh." I start to stare off into space trying to think of what Elsa studied in college. It's been so long, and the last year or so when we were still hanging out together we didn't really discuss school.

"Anna. I'm going to try and sleep." Rapunzel gets up to go to her own bed. "You look tired too, try and sleep the best you can on this train." She smiles down at me before climbing to her own bed.

"Ok Rapunzel. Good night." I lay down and get under my covers. This is really going to bother me that I can't remember. I hope I can get some sleep.

* * *

A/n:Firstly, sorry for the delay. I've had uploading issues.

Thank you all that are still with me. And thank you to the people who gave me some reviews. I really appreciate that you took the time out to let me know how you felt.

To the one who asked about changing Ella's name. I am thinking about it, but I just haven't decided on what yet. Thanks for the tip.


	4. The Office

Hey everybody. I want to apologize for the long hiatus after just barely starting this story. I went through a bit of depression, and had to put my dog to sleep. I've been writing bits and pieces during this time, but I would consider those pieces more like an outline.

I've changed Ella's name to Cindy. She is meant to be Cinderella, but I was trying to modernize the names. I think Cindy fits better and there isn't any room for me to mistype something.

So anyway, here is chapter 4.

* * *

The Office

* * *

When my alarm went off this morning I swear I hit the snooze button 10 times. I had to drag myself out of bed and force myself to shower. I should've just called out today. I know Cindy would have been just fine meeting with these clients today. Internally I sigh and pick up my pen to try and concentrate on the meeting. Cindy is suggesting that these particular clients invest some of their money into a new small business that is trying to open shop in the area. The new business specializes in products and methods that relieve stress. Considering that this area has many office buildings we think they will do very well. They only need the money to rent or buy a space.

"If you were to fund the money required for the business to rent a store front for the first 3 months, you would be given a 2% share of the company and all profits. Considering that, you would be payed back the initial money given within the first year." Cindy hands the older man, Yao, a sheet of paper with the numbers on it and takes her seat next to me. The man pulls his glasses off his face to read the paper, and the younger man leans over to read over his shoulder.

The room is quiet while the two men are reading over that paper, and I've started to think about what I should eat for lunch today. This way I at least don't have a bored look on my face. "Elsa," The younger man, Ling, calls my name and shakes me from my daydreaming of a panini of some sorts. "Do you think this entrepreneur would be interested in writing up plans for future investments as well? Like possible expansion on the business." This is not the first time Yao has brought his son with him to these meetings, but this is the first time he has spoken in regards to his thoughts of the business or investments.

"Well, Initially there were no talks of further expansion. Adam is mainly concerned with getting his first store front up and running. He gave no hints of desire to expand greater than a single store. However, I'm sure I could talk to him about the future of the business if it were to come to a profitable enough business." Finally there is some thought process besides a simple 'Yes, let's invest,' or 'No, this isn't right for my family.' I open my notebook to an empty page and start writing down a few things. "What is it that you are thinking, Ling?"

The younger man moves away from his father and sits in his chair to face me fully. "I think that we should write up a contract of some sorts to provide the funds needed for buying or renting the store front, and include future stores. With that in mind I think the share in the company should be risen as well." Ling looks up towards the ceiling and nods his head back and forth a couple times, making it look like he was thinking. "Depending on costs I think it could go up to 7.5%."

During this exchange Yao has silently watched his son. He placed the paper down on the table in front of him. "I agree with Ling on this one, Elsa." Ling smiles is a small way, seemingly to try and hide his pride for impressing his father.

"This is a good idea Yao. If you would like, I will go over the numbers and give Adam a call on the matter. I'll let you know how he feels about this proposal and set up a meeting for you." I write a few more things down in my book. "I'll have to go over the percentage in shares of the company, but the initial idea sounds like 7.5% is a good place to start."

Yao nods in a way to say thank you, "Thank you Elsa, and Cindy. You two always help to bring good fortune to my family. If that is all for today, we will be on our way."

"Yes sir, we have to go over the numbers now. I will walk you out." Cindy states and stands from her chair. Yao stands up from his chair and walks behind Ling, patting him on the back, in a motion to leave. Cindy goes over to open the door for the two men.

"I hope the rest of your day is lovely Yao." I nod to the men as they leave the room.

* * *

Cindy and I are back in my office sorting through a few paper and organizing our notes from the meeting. We make sure we have all the possible number together and what Yao and Ling want from this business written down so we can hand this off to one of my employees. With the possible size of this investment we are planing on handing this off to two of them to work together.

"Elsa, We should give this project to Jaq and Gus. They work well together." Cindy stacks a few papers together and places them down on my desk. I know she is right. Out of all our employees, they are one of the only people that can work very efficiently together. Granted Gus sometimes thinks he can handle more than he actually can, Jaq balances him out to not cause any problems.

"I think that would be wise. I'll call them in." I pick up the phone to speak with my secretary, "Gerda? Would you mind telling Jaq and Gus to come to my office in 15mins please." After the woman agrees I hang up the phone. I grab a black piece of paper to distract my eyes from falling on Cindy. "Before they get here Cindy, I need to tell you that I plan on taking a vacation." I try really hard not to look at her, I feel guilty enough about it as it is. I know she'll only make it worse by looking sad, or saying the office will fall apart without me.

"That's fine." Her voice is still very cheerful and catches me off guard, I look up towards her to see if she really means what I think I just heard. "To be honest I don't remember the last time you took a vacation." Oh...she really means it. "Taking a couple days off for the winter holiday's doesn't count either!" I think I'm going to be scolded for reasons different from what I was worried about. "You deserve to go take a nice long vacation! I can handle everything here while you're gone. There's nothing for you to worry about." She smiles sweetly towards me reassuring me that I should be comfortable leaving control in her hands.

I let out the breath I forgot I was holding in anticipation to being yelled at. "Ok, I think I'll be taking off for a two week vacation to travel and rest some at home. It'll probably be at the beginning of next month. That will give us three weeks to prepare for this and to make sure I know where I want to go." Satisfied with myself for vocalizing my plans to take a vacation I relax back into my chair. "Thank you so much for this Cindy."

"I swear you forget that I'm here to help you, you know, clean up after your messes and make sure everything runs smoothly while you are away." She hums to herself a short little tune showing that she is thinking of something. "You should totally go to Hawaii or Florida! Somewhere nice and warm, with beaches and a pleasant sun out all the time. Get away from this dreary weather and grey sky's every other day." There is a knock at the door that interrupts our conversation.

* * *

Thanks for coming back and reading through this. I will try to be better with the updates.


End file.
